


Distraction

by StarStorm21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Remus needed a distraction and he gets an idea when he sees who's in the common room.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Just some dumb fluff before my brain pumps out more angst

Remus needed a distraction. The thoughts were particularly loud today and he didn’t have the energy to dump them into the imagination like he usually did. Hence the need for a distraction.

The idea for such a distraction came to him when he saw two particular sides in the common room. Roman was drawing something in his sketch book and Virgil was laying on the ground, scrolling through tumblr on his phone. A mischievous smile formed on his lips and he slunk over to his brother.

“Hey Prince Prude guess what?”

Roman jumped at the sudden appearance of his twin before rolling his eyes and putting down his sketch book.

“Would you stop doing that?”

“Would you rather I hit you with my morning star to get your attention?”

Roman sighed.

“Ok fine. What do you want?”

Remus looked to Virgil who was very pointedly ignoring them.

“I want to show you something.”

Roman glance to Virgil and gave his brother a suspicious look.

“What are you going to do?”

“Nothing you wouldn’t approve of.”

Remus then walked around the couch and plopped down in front of Virgil. Virgil scooted back slightly but was very determined to stay on the floor. That was just fine for Remus.

One of Virgil’s sock clad feet was propped up on his knee, leaving it very vulnerable. Remus looked to make sure Roman was still watching before poking the foot right on the arch.

The reaction was immediate. Virgil flinched back and let out a squeak. Remus looked to Roman who had realization blooming in his eyes.

“Oh no way. Is our little emo ticklish?”

The phone dropped out of Virgil’s hands before he glared at the two creative sides.

“Don’t you dare.”

Remus only grabbed Virgil’s legs and pinned them down, preventing Virgil from running.

“His worst places are on his sides!”

Roman didn’t need to be told twice and quickly jumped off the couch to attack Virgil’s sides. Virgil let out a shriek and tried to get away, but Remus’ hold was tight.

As the tickling continued Virgil’s laughter grew and easily drowned out any thoughts Remus was having earlier. This was definitely one of his best distraction ideas.


End file.
